


Admire

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Lars Barriga, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Lars always admired Steven.





	Admire

**Author's Note:**

> I also lowkey handcanon Lars as ace.
> 
> Also, Lars is 17 in this fanfic and Steven is 15.

At the moment, Lars was only focusing on the  _thu-thump thu-thump_ sound that Steven's heart made. 

Steven was sitting beside him on the steps leading to the engine room, watching Fluorite as she pressed a few buttons. The younger boy was unusually quiet at the moment, and Lars wondered if he should say something.

Lars honestly thought that Steven was amazing.

Heck, the kid had saved the entire planet once or twice!

So maybe it made sense that Lars sometime had a difficult time getting Steven out his head... And that he kind of feel nervous and happy being beside him right now.

 _But you don't need to feel nervous around Steven,_ he reminded himself, snuggling closer to the hybrid boy.

So, he liked Steven in a  _I like you; I love you; I want to hold you, hug you, kiss you, be with you_ way. Lars frowned. But not in a  _Have my babies; I **want** you _ way. Nope, he decided, his face beginning to heat up slightly.

He sighed.

He didn't even know if Steven like him that way. Well, Steven would probably still be his friend, they could still hug and cuddle.

Steven cuddled even closer to Lars, lazily wrapping an arm around him.

Lars' stomach felt fluttery - which probably wasn't a real word, but who cared?

...

_Thu - thump..._

_The - thump..._

His heartbeat was surprisingly slow, he felt like it should be nearing a normal human heartbeat by now.

He glanced over at Steven, seeing the boy give him a small smile. Lars awkwardly smiled back at him, wrapping his cape around his body.

"This is kinda nice..." Steven muttered, breaking the silence.

It took Lars a moment to reply, but he finally whispered, "Yeah."

"...Being like this, here..." Steven continued quietly. "I like it."

Lars smiled slightly. "Me too."


End file.
